


It Shouldn't Matter

by leggyman



Series: MCYT One-Shots / Short Stories [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Eret-centric, Gen, Gender Non-Comforming, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Niki is the friend everyone wants, The whole friend group showing up for their friend, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), let me know if i'm missing tags champs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman
Summary: Eret decides to wear a skirt to school. It doesn't go as well as they'd hoped.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT One-Shots / Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000011
Comments: 21
Kudos: 859





	It Shouldn't Matter

Eret had started experimenting with more androgynous style. It had started with a bit of nail polish, a flower crown here and there, platform boots, and had all culminated to this moment. 

They stood in front of the full length mirror, fidgeting with the hem of the black circle skirt Niki had bought them. It had come as a surprise, having talked with Niki about it as a possibility, only for her to show up with the skirt the next day. They would be lying if they said they weren’t nervous about it, as the school didn’t have the best reputation for treating students who defied the norm well, but the anxiety was overwhelmed by excitement. Niki had sent them a bunch of texts with outfit ideas, and they’d tried their best to replicate it - charcoal hoodie, platform boots, knee-high socks and the skirt itself. They were ready.

When Eret arrived at school, they headed directly towards the table their friends tended to monopolize in the mornings. Niki immediately noticed their presence, requesting a spin with a smile and small laugh. She relished in the happiness that her friend had in the skirt, any sort of possible regret with buying the item squashed.

Eventually, all good things must come to an end, and the group had to all separate for first period.

Niki awaited Eret’s arrival at lunch. The group always sat at the same table in the same spots. Nobody ever threatened their place, as the table was mostly seniors and a lot of them took up the role of the ‘popular kids’. Niki wasn’t included in the latter group, but anyone with ill intent left her alone as the group had a reputation of a pack mentality - if one got hurt, the rest sought out revenge.

Tommy, one of the few freshmen who sat at the table, was half-wrestling his brother, Wilbur, for some chocolate chip cookies when Eret dejectedly took their place next to Niki. Their hood was up and their posture held a quality that almost made them look smaller, despite being around seven-feet tall in their platforms.

“Hey, Eret. How was class?” Niki softly asked, comfort seeking into her tone naturally. She wasn’t the ‘Mom Friend’ for nothing. Eret pulled down their hood and looked at her.

“I can’t say it was the best,” they responded with a dark chuckle. With the hood off, their face was exposed, showing a bruise taking form on their cheek and a split lip. Even though there was obvious effort to clean it up, their upper lip was stained from what was obviously a bloody nose.

“Eret, what happened?” Niki uttered in shock, drawing the attention of everyone at the table. There was a mix of concern and pure anger showing on the faces of their friends.

“‘Guess some people weren’t a fan of the skirt,” they replied sadly, quieting down immediately for the rest of lunch. Whispers were spread amongst the group, and plans formulated quickly, all without the knowledge of Eret. They were too busy zoning out to pay attention to the outraged muttering of their friends.

When Eret got home that night, they shoved the skirt under their bed. It wasn’t worth it.

The next morning, Eret arrived at that same time as per usual. This time, though, they donned the sweatpants they wore on days where they didn’t feel like trying too hard. They’d covered up the ugly marks with makeup and had their hands buried in an oversized hoodie they’d stolen from Niki a long time ago.

They were too busy staring at the floor to notice the group smiling expectedly at them. When they finally did look, they couldn’t help but smile.

There stood everyone in a skirt. Tommy had a cherry red skirt on, twirling for Tubbo, who had a pastel blue one. Dream and Sapnap, the two football stars who were above any sort of negative comments from other students, had matching plaid ones in green and red respectively. Karl was tucked under Sapnap’s arms in a pastel pink skirt. Wilbur and Techno were talking off in the corner, mustard yellow and hot pink accenting matching black turtlenecks. Fundy was showing George something on his phone, both wearing brown skirts. Even Schlatt was in on it, with a simple black skirt similar to the one Eret had worn, and his signature Timbs. Niki had on a sky blue skirt, and was holding a maroon skirt in her hand.

Every one of Eret’s friends, any and all genders, each were wearing a skirt.

Niki shoved the maroon skirt into Eret’s hands. “I figured you’d want to join the crew,” she brightly stated, watching Eret’s star-struck eyes roam the group. She giggled lightly when Eret captured her in a strong hug, them bending down to bury their face in her shoulder.

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” Eret whispered as the shoulder of Niki’s sweater started getting wet. She didn’t mind though.

“It wasn’t my idea,” Niki said, wanting to give credit where credit was due. Niki motioned behind her, Eret following her hand to catch Dream’s eye. He nodded once and waved in response.

Eret changed into the skirt before first period began, and they’d never felt so loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey champs! I'd been writing this and stopped in the middle in order to watch the stream, hahah. This doesn't have anything to do with it, but I will be writing more regarding the events of November 16, just as a heads-up.
> 
> Thank y'all for reading, and let me know if I missed any tags or even if you have just general requests for things I should write. I have too much free time, lol. Thanks again!


End file.
